Rojo (Ben 10)
Rojo is the leader of a heavily-armed female biker gang who first appeared in The Alliance. Appearance In the original series, Rojo had maroon hair, pale skin, black lipstick and black eyes. She wore brown jeans to go with a gothic black jacket, belt, and choker necklace, along with a grey shirt and gloves. Rojo had 4 ear piercings; 3 on the right and 1 on the left. Her gang insignia was a skull, which she had worn on each of her shoulders on her jacket. After one of Vilgax’s drones fused with her body, her jacket and pants became ripped, and her skin transmuted to a shade of red. She also developed cybernetic eyes, retractable claws and arm-mounted laser blasters. When Rojo joined The Negative 10, she acquired an alien tech suit. The suit was primarily grey and came with a head guard and red shoulder pads. She wore the skull emblem on her chest. In Ultimate Alien, Rojo had darker skin and shoulder-length red hair. She wore steel red armor with 5 silver spikes on each of her shoulder pads. She wore the skull emblem on her chest. In Omniverse, Rojo looks almost the same as in Ultimate Alien, but with a new head guard, paler skin, and her shoulder pads have less spikes on them. She had black markings extending from each of her eyes, and black lipstick. She wore the skull emblem on her chest. Personality Rojo is greedy, wild, amoral, and not hesitant to attack innocent bystanders simply because they annoy her. History Ben 10 When Rojo tried to rob an armored truck, she is thwarted by Four Arms and two of Vilgax's Drones coming after him. The remnants of one of Vilgax's defeated drones merges with Rojo as she investigates it, and she becomes a powerful cyborg. Rojo goes on a short crime spree before being contacted by Vilgax, whom offers to teach her how to use her power should she serve him, and threatens to destroy her should she refuse or fail his task. Rojo is sent after Ben Tennyson and the Omnitrix Prototype in his possession at the hospital where Max Tennyson is staying, she's foiled by Heatblast's efforts. Later on Rojo rampages down at the local police academy in order to draw Ben out, but is turned back to normal when Upgrade merged with her, took over her body and shorted-out the spare parts, after which Gwen Tennyson knocks her unconscious for attempting a sneak attack on Upgrade. Rojo returns in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10, as part of the Negative 10, with new alien tech and armor; presumably supplied by the Forever Knights. In that episode she is also shown to have a rivalry with Charmcaster over being the "baddest girl" in the group. In the battle, she interferes with Gwen and Charmcaster's duel but gets blasted away by Charmcaster and Gwen's combined spell power. Later she quarrels with other Negative Ten members and later was trapped in the force field where the sub-energy once resided. Ultimate Alien Rojo returned in Hit 'Em Where They Live, where she and her gang tried to rob a train. She apparently reformed her biker gang and upgraded them, using blue and yellow versions of her new red high-lighted suit. They were eventually stopped by Rath and the gang. Omniverse Rojo returned in The Color of Monkey. She is hired by Simian to steal an already illegally obtained Tiffin from Argit's new company Argistix. Shortly after being hired she roughed up a couple of bar patrons and ambushed Argit's truck that was supposed to contain the Tiffin, and instead only got an angry Techadon. Having evaded Ben and Rook, she and Simian make a second attempt to steal the Tiffin, with Simian bringing her the Techadon from earlier to have her tear it open. While retrieving the Tiffin and rendering Simian unconscious, Rojo tears into the willing Techadon and steals the Tiffin just in time for Ben and Rook to give chase on an Upgrade d Tenn-Speed. The chase ends at a Mr. Smoothie in Bellwood, where she is surrounded and arrested by the Plumbers alongside Simian. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Rojo is one of many contestants who were competing (unwillingly) to win Ben's hand in marriage on Charles Zenith's game show. After losing she was transported to the Null Void. Powers and Abilities * (First) Drone Fusion The upgrade gave her the ability to fly, have superhuman speed, metallic claws, and a pair of blasters attached to each of her shoulders. Vilgax is able to communicate with her through the parts and force her to track down the Omnitrix for him. * (Second) Armored Suit Enhanced Strength, Retractable Claws, Arm-Mounted Laser Blasters Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 * The Alliance (first appearance) Season 4 * Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 * Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 * Hit 'Em Where They Live (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 * The Color of Monkey (first re-appearance) Season 8 * The Most Dangerous Game Show Naming and Translations Etymology Rojo is Spanish for red, which explains her red armor. But her villain name is not pronounced in the series using Spanish phonetic rules. In Spanish, the letter J makes the H sound, making Rojo pronounced as "ROE-hoe" in Spanish, not "ROE-joe". Rojo is a compacted version of Robot Joey. Category:2000s Category:Redhead Category:Western Animation Villainess